


Patience

by royalgreen (allyoop)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Booty Calls, Clothed Sex, Complete, Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy Ending, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Rutting, Secret Relationship, Sex, Somehow the porn ends with feelings, the smallest whiff of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyoop/pseuds/royalgreen
Summary: Caleb surprises Essek with a late night call to his tower. There's only one thing on Caleb's mind, but Essek needs to learn patience first.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 7
Kudos: 221





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags.

Essek was in his study attempting another draft of a report he wanted to do anything but write. As if his restless mind had generated the distraction, he felt a sharp tug in his mental space that meant an Alarm was going off. _Someone was trespassing_.

He stood up quickly, choosing to teleport to the basement of his tower rather than waste time on the stairs. There were only two people that knew of the existence of this room. And both were highly unlikely to come calling at such a late hour. Although…he wouldn’t mind the presence of one of those confidants.

Essek stood by the arched doorway to the room, the gesture of a spell already half-complete in his hand. He waited and listened, hoping to discern the intruder from sound alone. There was a shuffling in the dark, a stumble and a thunk, and a curse uttered in Zemnian. He stepped through the doorway.

“Caleb.” He raised an eyebrow at his intruder but didn’t let his spell drop just yet.

Amber globules of lights popped up and he could see Caleb stepping back from the edge of the stone wall he had just bumped into. “Do you never have lights ready in case of guests?”

It was definitely Caleb; the amber lights were telling, as was the familiar half-smile that lifted his lips.

“It would be more polite if guests called ahead regarding their presence.” Essek let his spell dissipate in his hand.

“I, well-” Caleb ran a hand through his hair, pushing the copper locks off his forehead. Now that Essek was looking him over, his appearance was more ragged than last memory. Sleepless bags haunted his eyes, dirt splashed across his usually nice coat, and most noticeably Caleb kept moving. Not one part of him stayed still. Even as he stood before Essek, his hands were unwrapping his scarf around his neck, his feet shifting in place. _Restless_. “My apologies, I did not want to send a message through Jester, I don’t have much time and I could not think of a proper excuse for why I would visit at this hour.”

“So why do you call upon me at this hour? Other than to take advantage of your clandestine knowledge of my circle.” Essek stepped closer, he had an inkling of an idea from the way Caleb was practically stripping before him.

Caleb was stuffing his scarf into his coat pocket and undoing the buttons, shrugging out of his coat with quick movements. “You know why.” He started opening the buttons on his shirt.

“Oh, one of those days?” 

“Ha, one of those _months_.” Caleb paused his hands to step forward, his fingers alighting on Essek’s cloak, pushing it open for access to grip Essek’s waist instead.

Essek could commiserate; it's been a hell of a month for him, and surely on the other side it was equally as bad. He ran a gentle hand across Caleb’s forehead, carding his fingers through his hair as he cast prestidigitation. “Did you know there was dried blood in your hair?”

Caleb didn’t bother with an answer, instead pressing his lips to Essek’s in that familiar fierce way. Essek loved the way he kissed; it was so _human_ in the way he licked and nipped at Essek’s lips, overly eager and hungry for more and more. 

There was definitely a push for more tonight, as Caleb’s hands were immediately on Essek’s hips, pulling him flush against him, fingers digging in with an almost-too-tight grip.

Essek leaned his head back an inch, letting Caleb’s lips drag along his neck. “You smell like smoke.”

“There were several opportunities to cast fireballs tonight.” Caleb’s words were mumbled against his neck.

Essek smiled. “And how does that make you feel?”

The lips turned to teeth, biting and sucking along his pulse. “ _Powerful_.” 

Caleb placed a kiss after each bite, but the teeth still sent a shiver down Essek’s spine. This was one of the _things_ that had been established between each other during the progress of their clandestine meetings (and especially during a particularly heated one not long after Essek’s traitorous confession). There were some things Caleb felt he could never tell his companions, just as there were some things Essek could never admit outloud. Essek understood completely. This was one of them. _Power_.

He turned his head to recapture the attention of Caleb’s lips, nipping them in retaliation for the flushed marks he was sure were blooming against his skin. Essek wrapped his arms around Caleb’s shoulders, pulling him deeper down into the kiss. But the rigidity under his fingers didn’t relax.

“You’re so tense.” He spoke against Caleb’s lips.

“That is why I am here.”

Essek pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. “What do you want Caleb?” He scratched his fingers slowly down his back. “What do you need?”

The hands on his hips slid around to his lower back, pulling him even closer. “ _You_.”

Essek returned to Caleb’s mouth, sucking on that lower lip, distracting him as he lifted his hands off of Caleb’s body. Behind his back, Essek rotated his hands in a familiar movement and a second later they both appeared in his room.

Caleb laughed, his breath hot against Essek’s face. “You love that trick.”

Essek stepped back away from Caleb’s embrace, confirming those words with a smirk. He quickly unlatched his cloak and started folding it in a neat pile to place on his nearby desk chair. After a moment of fussing with that, he reached for his own shirt to start on the buttons. Caleb made a clear huff of impatience.

“Well, if you’d rather I fuck you with your clothes on that is certainly an option.” Essek tilted his head, enjoying the sight of Caleb’s mind generating immediate imagery at the suggestion and the resulting pink flush spreading across his face. “I would only need to pull your trousers down enough to bare that lovely ass of yours and then-”

There had been two feet of space between them and then suddenly there was none as Caleb pushed Essek back against his desk. He trapped his hands against the tabletop, keeping Essek from undoing any buttons on his clothes.

Caleb leaned in, whispering right into Essek’s ear. “I’d rather fuck _you_ tonight.” The low tone of his voice made Essek’s breath hitch. _Ah yes_ , Essek remembered the last time he heard Caleb with that tone; it had led to a deliciously rough night (and morning) for him.

Essek’s hands were freed as Caleb gripped at his hair instead, tilting his head back to bare his neck. Caleb sucked bruising kisses down the length of his neck, scraping teeth and lips at his collarbone, leaving a trail like he wanted the whole world to know where he’s been. His other hand ran slowly up and down Essek’s thigh, inching higher each time it traveled up. 

It was too much and too little. Essek shifted the way he was leaning against the desk until his legs bracketed one of Caleb’s own. He gave an experimental hip twitch upwards. It was the friction his body was craving. He rutted up against Caleb’s thigh in a slow drag, enjoying every sensation of heat that pooled between his legs. Caleb caught on quickly, dropping his hands to Essek’s ass, grabbing at him and lifting him further against his thigh. His lips were still occupied with the crook of Essek’s ear and neck.

“Are you-” Essek gasped out. “Going to spend all evening on my neck, or-?”

He cursed his stupid mouth, because at those words Caleb stepped suddenly back. Essek had to force his body not to automatically follow.

Caleb gave him a long appraising look. “Get on the bed.”

“With my clothes on?”

“It was your idea.” Caleb smirked and Essek could feel that tingle down his back again. 

Essek pushed off the desk and strode over to his bed, trying to hold together every ounce of composure. He pulled off his boots ( _he wasn’t completely mindless to lust just yet_ ) and crawled into the middle of the bed. He turned to lay on his back, legs slightly apart and arms up over his head in clear invitation, and smiled serenely at Caleb. Essek knew he looked good like this, his fine embroidered clothes against his fine silken sheets, open and waiting to be ruined. Indeed, Essek received a long heated stare and a lip-bite from Caleb for his efforts. 

Then Caleb crossed over quickly, propping a hand near Essek’s shoulder and leaning down. Essek tilted his head expectantly for a kiss and reached up towards Caleb’s face.

Caleb snatched his wrist to pin it back over his head. His lips hovered just an inch above Essek’s. “Turn over.”

 _Oh_. So it was going to be like that tonight. Essek turned over immediately.

Hands reached around Essek’s waist, pulling his laces loose and tugging his trousers down. He could feel the dip of weight in the bed as Caleb climbed in and settled behind him. He pushed at Essek’s knees, gently nudging them apart as far as they could go still half-confined in his trousers. There was a light touch to Essek’s lower back, soft lips pressing butterfly kisses down his spine to rest just above his ass. And then fingers gripped at his ass in opposite strength, an almost proprietary grab.

Before Essek could make any comment, Caleb’s mouth dropped lower, licking a slow circle around his rim. Essek gasped out, fingers already clutching at the sheets under his hand. Caleb laughed a little, Essek could feel the breath cold against his newly wet rim, and then the tongue was back. It was horribly teasing, Caleb’s tongue barely pushing further, licking with a slow pressure and occasional flicks that sent heat to pool in Essek’s stomach.

The sheets above Essek’s head were getting more and more tangled as he grabbed at them as he writhed under Caleb’s tongue. “I thought-” it took all his focus to make words right now. “You said we do not have much time tonight?”

The wet pressure slowed against Essek’s rim, and he got a sharp nip on the cheek instead. “It is my turn to take you apart.”

“...Fair.” And Essek quite thought it was, considering the last time they met like this he had fun with a dunamantic addition to aid Caleb’s orgasm, keeping him teetering on the edge for much longer than usually possible. It was certainly Caleb’s turn now.

Both hands grabbed Essek’s ass now, spreading him ever so farther apart, the slick muscle of Caleb’s tongue darting in a little further, although still as slowly. The added pressure was necessary, Essek was already so achingly hard with need, and he let go of the sheets to drop his hand down to help relieve himself before he could think better of it.

The tongue stopped and even as he dragged his fingers across his cock Essek whined at the loss of pressure. Caleb’s hand caught Essek’s wrist, pulling him back from his own erection. “Patience.” 

“Time limit.” Essek snapped back. 

“Hmmm.” Caleb’s voice vibrated right against Essek’s rim. He arched back, hoping for more of that touch. But the weight shifted in the bed as Caleb leaned back. “You’re right.”

“No, I-” Essek words dissolved mid-sentence as Caleb pushed a finger in using his own spit as slide for the friction. Essek moaned hard against the pillow, another log being added to the flaming heat building in his middle. He spread his knees further apart, trying to take in more of Caleb’s finger. 

Just as sharply as it slid in, Caleb pulled it back out, leaning across Essek instead. Essek didn’t need to turn his head from where he was currently gasping against the pillow; they’ve done this dance enough that he knew Caleb was aware of where all the right tools were in his room.

A warm hand was back on Essek’s ass, rubbing soothing circles, the thumb just grazing his rim every so often. Then there was a click of a lid being opened. Essek tilted his hips upwards towards Caleb, uncaring about how desperate he looked like this, fully clothed except for his ass and cock; all he wanted was Caleb’s touch again, the sharp relief it could bring.

There was a dribble of cold oil down his flushed rim. “For someone of so many years, you surprisingly lack patience.” There was that low voice of Caleb’s again, the sandpaper rumble that shot straight to Essek’s cock.

“When it comes to you,” he tried to keep the moan out of his voice as a single finger returned to trace around his rim and warm the oil. He still twitched at the touch, his body betraying his eagerness. “I admit I do not. But I am only being considerate of _your_ time. Don’t you want to use every minute of your human life well?”

Essek couldn’t take a moment to bask in his ability to form such a coherent sentence in these circumstances, because Caleb suddenly pressed two fingers inside of him and words were lost to the heated pressure. 

The fingers dragged slowly inside of him, scissoring him open like they had all week to enjoy the sensation. “So you’re arguing in favor of savoring every moment?” Caleb twisted his finger lightly inside Essek, grazing across the spot that he knew would make him groan loudly. 

“Caleb, _fuck-_ ”

There was another butterfly kiss to his lower back. “Soon.”

It was intense and unhurried, Caleb barely spreading his fingers that far, only dragging a fingerpad across that pressure point often enough that Essek couldn’t catch his breath, It was terrible, it was wonderful, it was taking Essek completely apart. He was losing his mind, caught up in the friction and sensation of it all.

He kept trying to fuck himself backwards on Caleb’s fingers, but every time he jerked his hips back to take those knuckles in deeper, Caleb would slow down again and whisper “ _patience”_. 

“Torture-” Essek gasped out. His hands were gripping his pillows in a way he knew would probably ruin the stuffing forever. “This is _agonizingly_ slow, Caleb, you-”

“And I’m not even using magic.” 

There was a smile to his words and Essek didn’t need to turn around to confirm. This was definitely a little revenge for Essek’s experiment last time. Terrible, delicious revenge. “Caleb-” he started.

“I don’t think I have ever seen your garments so wrinkled before.”

“ _Caleb!_ ” Essek began again.

He pressed a kiss to his back, still not stopping the lazy ministrations of his fingers. “Yes, Essek?”

He twisted around until he could catch Caleb’s gaze. There was a smirk on his face, and Essek could admit it was dizzyingly sexy. He was pretty sure he could come entirely from that, the power that blazed in Caleb’s eyes, the firm control he had over the situation (and Essek’s body). He knew what Caleb wanted and he wanted it too.

“ _Please_.”

The grin lit brighter. Caleb leaned over, his fingers driving in deeper as he draped himself closer across Essek’s back. “What did you say?”

“Fuck me Caleb, please, it’s all I want. _You_ .” He canted his hips backwards and Caleb didn’t move his hand away this time. Essek let himself rut against him for a few glorious moments before gasping out the last words of his request. “ _Fuck me please._ ”

Caleb pulled his fingers out, and Essek instantly felt too cold, too empty. The bed creaked as Caleb sat back on his heels, and again Essek’s body wanted to chase after, but Caleb needed those inches of space between them to roughly push down his own trousers. Essek was pleased to see the flushed length of Caleb’s cock as it curved up against his stomach, already leaking wet at the tip. He wasn’t the only one impatient. 

Then the bottle lid clicked again and Essek watched, licking his lips absentmindedly, as Caleb generously poured oil across his hand, and started to palm at his own erection. For a moment he got lost in it, letting his eyes drift shut as he ran his hand up and down his length, twisting at the head in the way he liked it. Essek cleared his throat, and when that didn’t work, he kicked a heel backwards to prod at Caleb’s thigh. He looked down at Essek with a deep flush across his face that spread downward and ducked under his shirt collar. 

“Feels good?” Essek raised an eyebrow.

Caleb’s smirk returned. “Not as good as you.” He spread his hands across Essek’s hips, holding him firmly in place, “A compliment I am sure you were fishing for.”

Essek could barely let out a breathy laugh as Caleb’s hardened cock dragged across his ass. “Our relationship is built on mutual admiration.”

“Amongst other things.” And before he could elaborate, Caleb pushed into Essek in one strong thrust of his hips. Essek moaned into his pillow, only to groan again as Caleb withdrew and snapped back into him. Even with all the slowly administered preparation, Caleb still filled him with a tight heat, the stretch only growing in pressure as the pace sped up. Neither of them had any drop of patience left, not after all that teasing, and Caleb drove into him with a speed that left Essek breathless. Any thought in his mind other than _yes, fuck, more, yes_ had completely disappeared. 

“More?” Caleb groaned above him. Essek must have let some of those thoughts spill from his lips. The grip on his hip lessened as one of Caleb’s hands drifted down to Essek’s own straining erection. “You want this?”

Essek’s words were mumbled into his pillow as he jerked down into Caleb’s hand in time to every sharp thrust Caleb fucked into him. There was no space between them, it was lost in sweat and slick and sweet friction, their two bodies melting together into pressurized heat. Essek couldn’t form words any longer, it was just moans and gasps as Caleb stroked his hand across Essek’s cock, adding another layer of enjoyable friction. It was driving him completely over the edge, he could feel the telltale sharp twist in his stomach and he didn’t think he could hold back any longer.

“Caleb, I-”

He pressed his chest fully against Essek’s back, enveloping him, and pressed open mouthed kisses along his shoulders. “You have my permission.”

Caleb pumped his hand as Essek thrust into his grip and let go of all control. The pressure stretching his rim and the heat of Caleb’s palm combined and burst forth from Essek in a sharp cry. Caleb kept thrusting into him, adding lightning into the shockwaves of his orgasm, and Essek could only snap his hips forward in stuttering time with each push. He groaned some choice curses in Undercommon, not even caring that Caleb couldn’t understand, because the intention was clear. _Fuck, yes_.

After several feverish moments Caleb pulled his hand back from Essek’s tender erection, offering a little relief as Essek tried to catch his breath again. He reached one hand backwards to scrape his nails up Caleb’s thigh. “Come on, Widogast, show me what you mean by _powerful_.”

It was poking the bear, and - _by the Luxon_ \- did Essek enjoy it. Caleb returned both his hands to Essek’s hips, a steel vice of a grip, as he slammed into Essek over and over and over. Essek turned up the volume, moaning Caleb’s name repeatedly, using the last strength in his wobbly legs to flex back against Caleb with each thrust. He was driving into Essek, hitting that pressure point with renewed vigor, and Essek could feel his own cock twitch in interest again. He arched his back, letting out his most lascivious groan of Caleb’s name, and he could feel the rhythmic pace start to falter. Caleb jerked into him a few more sharp times, then Essek’s own name was gasped out in pleasure. He rode out the waves of his orgasm rutting into Essek with uncoordinated pace. 

Caleb’s full weight was draped against him, and Essek could feel both his panting breaths and the last twitches of his cock still in him.

He reached back around again, tapping his leg. “Caleb, we’re a _mess_.” 

Caleb chuckled, but still rolled off of Essek onto the bed with a moan of effort. “Your idea.” He mumbled.

Essek couldn’t be bothered to turn over just yet, but he did raise a hand and snap in the air. The prestidigitation swept across them both and he shivered. It was a brisk way to deal with sweat and cum, but highly efficient. He rolled over, tucking himself back into his trousers as he curled against Caleb’s side.

Caleb welcomed his touch immediately; he was a post-coital cuddler as he had admitted embarassedly the first time they had done this. Caleb wrapped an arm around Essek to draw him closer, the other hand brushing through Essek’s hair with repeated soothing strokes. It was a routine Essek had grown fond of, even if it started as a way to appease his human companion. Essek couldn’t imagine sex without it now.

Caleb spoke after a moment. “I dislike this part.”

Essek’s head snapped off of Caleb’s chest in bewilderment. “What?”

“Leaving.” He pressed a kiss to Essek’s forehead.

“Something to work on then. A problem to solve.”

Caleb’s hand paused where it rested on Essek’s hair. “Are you suggesting...a change in circumstances?”

Essek looked away, choosing to nuzzle into Caleb’s collarbone. “It can be put to a vote.”

A moment passed, then two, and then Caleb's hand dropped gently down to tilt Essek’s head up. 

“You know how I feel.” Caleb’s face was serious, in classic Widogast expression.

“And you know how I feel.” Essek returned his look.

“It would be…..complicated.”

Essek laughed. “Every moment since I’ve met you has been complicated.”

“And who was it that agreed to teach me that first spell?”

“You were persuasive.” Essek shifted his position until he could trail little kisses across Caleb’s jawline.

“I need to leave.”

“Patience.” Essek smiled, even as he leaned up to kiss Caleb’s lips.

They kissed for a few more dangerously slow minutes, Caleb wholeheartedly agreeing with lips and hands that being late was worth it. 

And the future was worth a little patience, if it could be a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen.... it was taking the wizards too long to get it on in the other longer fics I'm working on so here we go, a happy ending (ha ha) for these two at last!
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments appreciated as always. :)
> 
> Feel free to bother me/chat on [tumblr](https://caleb-says-nein.tumblr.com/)


End file.
